falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
晒骨场
Fix the hydroponic farms in Adytum More... |sections =內殿 市區 圖書館 Fortress Warehouse |factions =利刃幫 天啟追隨者 軍火販子 Regulators NCR (2241) |map marker =''' Boneyard''' }} The Boneyard, also known as Angel's Boneyard after it became one of the states of the New California Republic, is a city upon the remains of Los Angeles, named so both for its devastated skyscrapers, reduced to their metal "skeleton", and for skeletons of the dead that littered the city after the Great War. Background Most people in L.A. who survived the nuclear blasts died after the bombs dropped, due to radiation poisoning, disease, famine, and other reasons. The city itself was ravaged by fires and nuclear bombs themselves - in fact, one of the warheads effectively turned Orange County on the outskirts into a crater. Some inhabitants took shelter in the demonstration Vault, and eventually most of them emerged in 2092, founding the Boneyard. Many of them were the founders of Adytum, a fenced sections in the suburbs of the old Los Angeles. Some, however, founded gangs, like the Blades and the Rippers. In 2155, the Master learned the location of the L.A. Vault, conquered the inhabitants and set up operations there, and the human cultists began to use the Vault as their powerbase. Eventually, a monumental building known as the Cathedral was constructed above the Vault. The Cultists thus became known as the Children of the Cathedral. Of those that remained in the Vault, most became the Master's servants and members of the Children of the Cathedral. Those that left could be part of almost any organization in L.A. In the 2150s, a pack of deathclaws appeared in the Boneyard, taking over the base of the Rippers. In 2159, Jon Zimmerman, the town's mayor, hired a band of mercenaries known as the Regulators to help protect Adytum from the deathclaw and the odd random attack by raiders, who by 2161 were in control of Adytum. By 2189, the Boneyard became one of the states of the New California Republic and Adytum became known as New Adytum. As one of the largest cities on NCR territories, it was a natural choice for many organizations to place their headquarters. Thus, by 2281, the Boneyard is host to the Republic's Reserve and the Follower's Boneyard Medical University among many others. As the NCR now has control over the Boneyard, it has become much more stable, with the buildings rebuilt, redecorated and renovated. However, dialogue with Razz from Fallout: New Vegas suggests it is not the best place to grow up, indicating the NCR still has some work to do, likely revolving around super mutants, ghouls, and raiding gangs. Location The Boneyard can be found one square west and seventeen squares south of Vault 13. Layout The Boneyard is divided into five sections. Adytum Directly to the southeast, in what was once called Lakewood, lies Adytum, one of the most important settlements in the Boneyard. Lakewood used to be in-land before the war, but the nuclear devastation wrought upon the city caused flooding and destruction of the coastline. The result? Adytum is a coastal settlement. In 2241, after the Boneyard became one of the states of the NCR, the Adytum was renamed the New Adytum. Downtown Downtown is home to a nightclub, which was used in 2161 as a living space by the Blades and their friends. Fortress On the north-west outskirts of the city, near where the city of Whittier once stood, lies the Gun Runner factory, where they first settled as small-time weapons manufacturers around 2161. Library The former Los Angeles Public Library lies in Culver City, on the opposite end, home to the Followers of the Apocalypse, a peaceful community that migrated into the city sometime before 2161 and settled in the library, dedicating themselves to spreading enlightenment and preventing war. By 2281, they established a Medical University within city limits and are single-mindedly dedicated to spreading knowledge across the wastes. Warehouse Between Downey and Norwalk lies a destroyed warehouse, that was once home to the Rippers, before deathclaws wiped them out and occupied the building as their lair, becoming a scourge on the area by 2161. Related quests *Exterminate the Deathclaws *Kill Razor *Get weapons for the Blades *Free Adytum from the Regulators *Guard the caravans *Become a Blade *Deliver package from the Gun Runners *Deliver Locket for Romero *Rescue Jason Zimmerman *Stop the Gangs from attacking Adytum Notes * The West-Coast field offices of Vault-Tec were located somewhere in the Los Angeles area, and a Vault-Tec demonstration Vault, which was not part of the Vault Experiment, was built there. * Caesar was born here, his father died when he was two years old and after, his mother became a Follower of the Apocalypse. He also joined the Followers of the Apocalypse later in his life. * It is not known what is the canon outcome of Vault Dweller's adventures in the Boneyard. The only available piece of information comes from the Vault Dweller's memoirs: I found many enemies, and a few friends, in the Boneyard. I killed when necessary and learned more about the nature of my true foes. It is not known for certain, however, whether he did uncover the assassination of Zimmerman's son by the Regulators and their attempt at putting their blame on the Blades, and whether he freed Adytum from Regulator rule, so it is entirely possible that the Boneyard joined the NCR under the control of Regulators, after the Vault Dweller was fooled into killing the Blades. * But for sure, he killed the deathclaws since the Gun Runners in Fallout: New Vegas are the result of expanded business, no longer impeded by the creatures. Appearances The Boneyard appears only in Fallout. However, while not appearing in Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas, it is mentioned in both. Gallery BoneyardCathedralView.png|The Boneyard seen from the Cathedral de:Boneyard en:Boneyard es:Cementerio fr:Cimetière hu:Boneyard it:Il Boneyard ja:Boneyard pl:Gruzy pt:Boneyard ru:Могильник uk:Могильник Category:Boneyard Category:城镇 Category:辐射地点 Category:New California Republic Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only locations